


The angel under the rain

by waccharimasu



Series: marshmallow indulgents [3]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Eventual Fluff, Multi, Rain, The reader is gender neutral!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: 『 So don't, you play with that "person". Please don't, their color are different. Don't, if you ever approaches that "person", you'll get dyed withpoisonblood. 』This is a story of a certain killer in white who appears by the rain, humming to lure his prey, puddles splashing by the footprints of red blood.
Relationships: Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Series: marshmallow indulgents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003851
Kudos: 16





	The angel under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I just want, to channel various of Sakurai-san's characters here, while maintaining Cutthroat's original characteristics, also wanting to write him under the rain again lol

That delighted, almost childish hum, echoes on the quiet streets, while the rain softly pours. The dull grey colors of the streets and the sky brings out the familiar pure-white colors of the said person, and puddles splashing by their boots.

You, who were just walking at that street to your home, seeing the person is happily dancing under the rain. That all-white appearances makes you think that it look like a spirit or an angel who were having fun in the world of the mortals.

But, what you don't know is that person is actually luring their prey in, using their innocent facade. You didn't realize that they throw a knife past you, hits the wall of a flat behind you.

' _Huh? What did that person just throw at me?_ ' you immediately panics, but the cold and the fear made your feet didn't move

The next thing you see, is the towering person in all-white, trapping you between the wall and their body.

"Ah~ I found you~" the first thing he say, in a rather sweet and childish tone

You hitches on your breath, realizing that this person who were just splashing on the puddles and humming, looks way taller than you, not to mention the purple-colored eyes who looked at you like he really caught a prey in this times.

"Oh, were you surprised?" he asks again, still trapping you, while pulling off the knife that got stuck on the wall beside you

It seems he gives you a moment to speak, so you force yourself to say, "H-How am I not surprised?!"

"Hmm, gotta work on that then..." He mutters, putting his right hand by his chin, thinking of something

And here, you think that he was just practicing on pranking people. But, neither the less, his face is so familiar somewhere...

"Hey, wanna know of how lovely the color red is?" he turns to you again, he must be pretty excited to talk about that topic

"Y-Yeah sure... as long as you will let me go," you quickly agrees to his offer, trying to make things go faster

But, that response of yours bring a different kind of turn, as the person who traps you by the wall, suddenly brandishes a knife, threating it under your chin, as well making you look up to him.

"Do I say that I'm gonna let you go?" his childish and sweet tone was gone, replaced with a rather low growl and sadistic instead

"I...I..." your voice has also impacted from the tension that is building

"Besides, you're very pretty to be dyed in red. I wonder of how it would look..."

You starts squirming, trying to let yourself go from your potential murderer. But, he's way stronger than he looked, locking his left hand at your shoulder while holding the knife with his right hand.

"I said, don't move. You don't know of how bad I can be if you got yourself hurt," he warns, made you stop squirming

Well, there goes your peaceful walking back to home...

His serious expression melts into his childish and excited expression again, "—Just kidding! How do I look? Did I scared you enough?"

You mentally facepalming yourself. There's no way this person wants to prank by scaring them to death. Yeah, say that to your heart beating so fast that you're about to be killed?!

"Y-Yeah! A solid 10 out of 10 for y-you!" you quickly nods, alongside your shivering body

"Yay! With this, I can get so many red!" he exclaims, lowering down his knife and hand

You think he was just one of those lunatics who often wanders on the streets and making people think that they were not hallucinating. But, when he brought up the word "red", it makes you curious of what exactly he meant.

"Brrr!! The rain is pretty cold! Hey, can I tag you along? Perhaps you can bring me somewhere warm! Ah, I guess I can't, huh? I can be spotted by the Executioners..."

"Wait a minute, are you an Akudama?" you breaks your silence, asking straight to the question

He looks at you, "Of course I am!"

Wow, he really do have so much pride of being one. Despite all the threatening and perhaps a murder attempt he just did to you, you felt sorry for him. He must've be on the run, moreover he has to hide from the inspecting police and the Executioners.

' _I do really gotta take someone like him to my home, huh?_ ' you know that you can't risk yourself to bring him to your home, perhaps one day that said attempted murder can be repeated, but far more scarier than earlier

"Uh... just in case, where in the Akudama ranks are you?"

"The S-rank! I got sentenced to 967 years of prison for more than 1000 heads accounted to my name!" he exclaims, like he was speaking of what food he likes

"A-Are you that one then? Cutthroat?"

He nods, enthusiastically. Dear god, what did you do to deserve such trial like this? To ever cross paths with considered the most dangerous Akudama of Kansai... But, from what you looked that if you used the right choices, he would have stay happy and bubbly, not in the serial killer mode you just saw earlier.

"Why didn't you scared, though? Now that you know my name?" the killer tilts his head slightly

' _I am, right now..._ ' you think to yourself

But instead you answer, "Yeah, I don't want to ended up with myself being killed if I ran away from you..."

"That could be an interesting idea."

"Huh?"

"Hide-and-seek! Seems fun!"

No, you're not supposed to give him more ideas!

"T-There's time for that later!"

"Heh... You're no fun..."

Well, after a few minutes, your position who were being _kabedon_ -ed by Cutthroat, somehow makes you starts to shift uncomfortably, because you remembering reading or watching romance series where the male lead did that to the female lead.

"A-Anyways, you've been long under the rain with no protection, right? Here, you can use my jacket to cover you, since I don't have another umbrella with me..." you quickly makes another conversation

"No need. I can just use mine," he shakes his head, and you eyes to the white coat that wraps him

Onto the next point, "As long you can do what I say, I'll let you tag back home. Only until the rain stops, okay?"

"Heh— I don't want to!"

You looks at him in question, "What?"

"You were too precious and too pretty to be let go, so I don't want to!"

That such bold words from him made you flushed warm. "T-Thank you for that... No one has ever said that to me, it's a first time...!"

Playful purple-colored irises intently gazes to you, as he says, "I'm glad! Come, let's go to your home!"

The two of you then left the wall who witnessed the strange encounter, and starts walking on the rain. Cutthroat starts humming again, his voice is really nice and melodic, as if it's like a siren's call. The killer beside you surely in a good mood, you thanked the god above.

"Oh yeah, I haven't caught your name..." he says, looking up to the hazy sky

"You can call me _____. I don't think that we might becoming friends after such odd meeting like this..."

' _But, he looks so lonely... Maybe I can be that one friend of his._ '

"You're a great friend already, _____! Yeah, I think you are—!"

Under the hazy sky, the vibrant red color suddenly pass through his sighting. From the puddles you stepped upon, the flying ribbon-like substance through the air surrounding you, to where he sees a circular halo on top of you, its vibrant red is inviting him in.

He's right, after all. He manages to caught a prey. A person with a beautiful red angel halo! His eyes are glazed by a red light, alongside another that you didn't want to know.

' _Besides,_ _I found you, after all. My scarlet-red angel..._ ' he thinks, shivers by the thought of seeing the red-colored aura surrounding you

You noticed he stops walking, and you reflects turning back, seeing him is completely dazed. 

"Cutthroat? What's wrong?" you ask, causing his daze towards you to stop

"Nothing!" he beams excitedly, as he catches up to you

Well, it's only a matter of time before you realizes that he starts to have a liking to you, in a rather gruesome way. Under the hazy colors of the city right now, there is a color that attracts him closer to you, very vibrant when compared.

Oops, that were supposed to stay as a secret! You shall know it when the time comes~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, this was on my original draft for my Cutthroat entry on my yume week, so I supposed I shall finish it and post it too👀 Also the summary is taken from the song "Mizutamari Rondo" by Himehina!
> 
> I really appreciated of your support if you gives kudos and/or comment! See you next time!
> 
> find me on twitter @umeirohane!


End file.
